The present invention relates generally to a bicycle front suspension crown, and more particularly to a front suspension crown having a setting boss and a connector cable holder.
Modern bicycles allow the rider to control the suspension, the gears, the brakes and other features of the bicycle to optimize the rider""s experience. Much of the control functions are computerized so that a rider can control the particular function by simply pressing a switch on a control panel. A typical computerized control panel includes a base member mounted to the bicycle handlebar and numerous switches on the control panel, each switch corresponding to a particular function that is controllable by the rider. Electrical cables are necessary to transmit codes from the bicycle control panel to various motors and other equipment, such as the speed sensor, torque sensor, front suspension and rear suspension, to carry out the function desired by the rider.
In a technologically advanced bicycle, it is desirable to computerize the front suspension system to control the suspension character of the bicycle. An electrical suspension system, however, requires numerous cables to carry the codes to and from various motors and devices that control the suspension system. The existence of a multitude of cables to carry out the computerized functions of the bicycle can be cumbersome and unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device that would manage the electrical cables of a bicycle and store the cables in a secure and organized manner.
Also, it is desirable to simplify the bicycle assembly process at the factory or at the bicycle dealer so that the cables are not inadvertently misconnected.
Furthermore, it is desirable to protect the cables from rain, dust or other element that could cause damage or wear to the electrical cables.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by providing a bicycle fork crown or a fork crown cover having a connector holder with an inlet for receiving electrical cables, and an outlet for receiving an electrical connector. The connector holder retains the electrical connector and the electrical cables in a fixed position to facilitate installation and maintenance of the cables and the connection. The fork crown or the fork crown cover also includes a setting boss dimensioned to receive a connector cable terminal. The connector cable terminal can be securely fastened to the setting boss by a fastening device, such as a setting screw. In one embodiment of the invention, the fork crown includes a rubber cover that covers the terminal and the electrical connector. In another embodiment of the invention, the fork crown cover includes a pre-load adjuster cap. The fork crown cover preferably has an upper crown cover and a lower crown cover. The upper and lower crown covers can be attached together with any known fastening device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.